1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solvent-based ink jet ink composition accommodating body.
2. Related Art
The development of ink jet recording methods is proceeding in the field of sign printing. Accommodating bodies which store ink compositions are also the subject of various investigations. For example, JP-A-2007-131330 discloses a storage container and a storage method which suppress a curing reaction of a radical polymerizable compounds during storage of an ink composition, suppress an increase in the viscosity, and which do not impede the curing reaction during use of the ink composition, and discloses a storage container for a photocurable ink composition which is a storage container that accommodates a photocurable ink composition which does not contain an isolated thermal polymerization-inhibitor and in which solids which include a substance which suppresses the curing reaction of radical polymerizable compounds are arranged in the interior thereof.
However, ink jet compositions of the related art frequently use aqueous solvents, and when a solvent-based ink jet ink composition with high moisture absorption such as used in the field of sign printing is stored in an accommodating body of the related art, the water tends to easily infiltrate into the ink composition through the accommodating body. When the moisture content in the ink composition rise higher due to moisture absorption of the ink composition, there is concern of that components derived from the coloring material or the like aggregating due to a lowering of the dispersion stability or the like, thereby becoming a source of the generation of foreign materials.
Meanwhile, although forming a metal deposition layer on the surface of the accommodating body in order to suppress moisture absorption is considered, in this case, problems arise such as the visibility of the contents of the accommodating body being lowered, and it being difficult to specify the generation of foreign materials or the like, and cracks easily entering in the metal deposition layer on the accommodating body surface by an impact when dropped, and moisture being transmitted from the cracks.